


The Wayfaring Stranger

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Cor will provide, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), Ignis needs money, M/M, Professor Leonis, Sugar Daddy AU, poor college student Ignis, they catch the feels, they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Rent is due in two days, his textbooks cost a small fortune, utilities cost an arm and a leg.  Ignis is at the end of his rope and makes the questionable decision to post an ad on a hookup site.He definitely wasn't expecting a former professor to answer it.Professor Leonis wasn't expecting Ignis to be the one he met, and he wasn't expecting to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is almost late but whatever. Here's my entry for day 4. Please comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> not beta-ed

Ignis groaned, letting the newest bill fall through his fingers and rested his forehead against his tiny table. Rent was due in three days, his textbooks were going to cost a small fortune, his power bill was through the roof because of the cold snap, and he still needed to eat. He had a full load of classes at the university plus two jobs, and he couldn’t make ends meet.

He pulled his old laptop to him, browsing a couple of websites. He had listed some things for sale, but no one was biting. He cursed, closing eBay and taking a deep breath. He was at his wits end.

Tentatively, he went to a hookup site. He scrolled through, looking at the listings. He wasn’t opposed to hooking up; he had hooked up enough in his undergrad days, but if he was going to do it he needed to get something out of it. 

“Shit,” Ignis muttered.

He clicked to make a new post. He decided to keep it simple, ignoring the little voice in his head telling him what a bad idea this was.

‘I’m cold, broke, and looking for someone to warm me up (and maybe help with rent).’

He lifted his shirt and lowered his pants just a bit, leaning back and using his phone to take a picture. He knew he had a nice body, but he didn’t want to put a picture of his face on the site.

He clicked publish and snapped his laptop shut. He’d take a lukewarm shower, dress in his warmest pajamas, find all his blankets and try to get some sleep. 

The next morning, he cautiously opened his email. He was surprised at the sheer amount of responses his post had gotten, most of them quite disgusting and including dick pics that he could’ve done without seeing.

He immediately went back to the site and took down his listing, disgusted with himself. His email pinged and he glanced at it.

**Your listing**

Ignis went to delete it, surprised when another email came through a moment later.

**Re: Your listing. Never mind**

Intrigued, Ignis opened it.

The first one was simple.

**I saw your listing. Would you like to get coffee?**

It was signed ‘Leonis’.

The second email was short and to the point.

**Ignore that. I saw you took it down.**

“Well, a polite hookup,” Ignis murmured. 

Without thinking too hard, he hit reply.

_**I’m down for coffee if you’re buying. I’m not kidding about being broke.** _

A reply came back surprisingly quick.

**The Wayfaring Stranger coffee shop near the university convenient for you?**

_**I have class until 4 but can be there after that.** _

**I get off at five. Say 5:30 there?**

_**Sounds good. I’ll see you there. My name is Ignis, by the way.** _

**I’m Cor. I’ll see you tonight.**

Ignis tilted his head. The name sounded familiar, but if the man was willing to buy him coffee…well, he wasn’t going to complain.

FFXV

Ignis buried his nose in his scarf as he walked towards The Wayfaring Stranger. It was snowing lightly, but it was the wind that made it really cold. He needed a new jacket, but it was just one thing of many that he couldn’t afford.

He saw a tall man leaning against the wall outside the door, watching everyone walking by. Ignis slowed, horror dawning through his body. 

Professor Cor Leonis looked up, eyes locking with Ignis’. 

Ignis contemplated running. He _knew_ that name was familiar. Cor Leonis had been his military history professor in his undergraduate work. He had gone into a different field for graduate school, but he had fond memories of Professor Leonis’ classes.

Cor arched his eyebrow and pushed away from the wall, striding towards Ignis. 

“I’ll still buy you coffee and food. We don’t have to do anything else,” Cor said softly. Ignis glanced away; eating something besides red beans and rice would be really nice, and The Wayfaring Stranger had great coffee.

“You look like you’re a few minutes away from hypothermia,” Cor muttered, putting his hand on Ignis’ lower back and guiding him into the coffee shop. Ignis sighed as the warm air washed over them.

“Order whatever you’d like. My treat,” Cor said.

Ignis took a deep breath and glanced over the menu. He ordered a toasted sandwich and the largest black coffee he could. Cor ordered the soup and a black coffee, paying for it and grabbing their cups.

He led the way to a corner table and sat down, pushing Ignis’ cup to him. Ignis took it with a quiet thanks, cradling it between his fingers.

They sat there awkwardly, not meeting each other’s eyes. Their food was brought over and Cor thanked the waiter. 

“Eat, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Perhaps because I found out the man I contacted through a hookup site is one of my favorite professors?” Ignis said dryly, still not looking up.

Cor snorted, taking a bite of soup. “Technically, I’m not your professor anymore. You aren’t in my graduate program.”

“Thank the gods for that,” Ignis muttered. “That would make this even more awkward.”

Cor smiled wryly. “That it would.”

They ate in silence, watching other people in the coffee shop.

“How much money do you need?” Cor asked.

Ignis gave him a dirty look. “I’m not looking for your charity, professor,” he spat.

“I’m not your professor. And how bad off are you?”

Ignis sighed, shoulders slumping. “Rent is due in three days. My textbooks for the semester cost a small fortune. Heat bill is through the roof, groceries are dear, and my two jobs aren’t enough. I’m already barely able to keep up with my course load.”

Cor leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes drift over Ignis. The younger man looked tired and wan, far thinner than he’d been in his class two years ago.

“We don’t have to do this. I have no problem giving you a loan, if that’s the route you’d rather go.”

Ignis was silent, fingers tapping against the table. 

“Can we speak about this elsewhere?” Ignis asked quietly. “I’d rather not be overheard.”

“Of course,” Cor said, standing up. He pulled his jacket back on and waited for Ignis to gather his stuff. Ignis shouldered his bag and followed Cor back out into the cold. He wrapped his worn scarf around his neck, jamming his hands into his pockets.

“Where did you park?” Cor asked.

Ignis snorted. “My car hasn’t run in two months. I walked.”

“I’ll give you a ride then,” Cor said, walking towards his car. Ignis followed him, eyes landing on Cor’s ass as he walked. 

He wasn’t going to lie to himself; he’d always thought Cor Leonis was attractive. The professor had been the subject of many a fantasies of Ignis’, but he never imagined he’d be sitting in his car after posting an ad on a hookup site.

Cor started the car and turned the heater on full blast. Ignis held his hands in front of the vent, relaxing into the heated leather seats. They sat there, letting the car warm up.

“May I ask why you posted on that site?” Cor asked after a moment.

Ignis groaned, slumping in the seat. “Desperation. If I’m late on one more rent payment I’ll get evicted.”

“Don’t you have a roommate?”

“Not anymore. Gladio moved across town after he got his physical therapist license, and Noctis is traveling abroad with Prompto and Lunafreya. I moved to one of the smaller apartments in the complex, but rent went up in November and tuition is increasing every year and I’m just exhausted.”

Cor tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, looking out the window. He put the car in gear and pulled onto the road. Ignis hastily buckled his seatbelt, half watching Cor as the older man drove.

“I can give you a loan to get you through the next couple of months,” Cor said. 

“I don’t just want to take your money,” Ignis said.

“I’m on tenure. I have my retirement from the army. Believe me, Ignis, I have no shortage of money. I could pay your rent for the next two years and it wouldn’t make a dent in my bank account.”

“Must be nice,” Ignis muttered. He looked out the window, thinking hard as Cor drove slowly through the dark streets. Ignis had to admit he’d been lonely lately; ever since Gladio had moved out they hadn’t been able to have sex like they’d used to. He had been with Noctis for a while, but with Noct out of the country for the foreseeable future that relationship had ended amicably. He’d had other relationships, but they hadn’t lasted long.

He turned and looked at Cor, eyes taking in the lines of his face; his chiseled jaw, his nose, the stubble on his cheeks. Ignis stared at him and was hit by a sudden _want_. He wanted Cor, and if Cor was willing to pay…well, he wasn’t going to say no.

“What made you go to a hookup site?” Ignis asked suddenly. Cor glanced sideways at him, arching his eyebrow before looking back at the road. “I would imagine a man with your good looks and money has no problems in the relationship department.”

“Generally I don’t,” Cor said with a shrug. “But I was lonely and horny when I saw your post. You have a very nice stomach. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Me either,” Ignis said.

“How much do you need for rent?” Cor asked, turning on the street that his bank was on.

“Eight hundred,” Ignis said with a wince.

Cor pulled up to the drive through ATM and stuck his card in. He withdrew one thousand without batting an eye, passing the entire thing to Ignis.

Ignis stared at the wad of cash in his hands, eyes huge behind his glasses.

“That should help with groceries or something too,” Cor said, sticking his card back in his wallet and pulling the car out of the parking lot.

“I…I can’t just _take_ this!”

“Sure you can. I handed it to you and you took it. I’m not expecting anything from you, Ignis. Consider it a loan from a friend.”

Ignis tried very hard not to cry as he stuffed the fat wad of bills in his bag. Cor drove towards the apartment complex Ignis lived in, not saying anything.

“Which unit do you live in?” Cor asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

“1107,” Ignis said. “Back corner.”

Cor saw a car covered with snow and pulled in next to it. He turned off the headlights and left the car running.

Ignis stared at him, stomach in knots. He didn’t want to just take Cor’s money. He wanted to earn it, damn it. He definitely wasn’t averse to sleeping with Cor. He hadn’t realized Cor was interested in men. 

He took a deep breath and unbuckled his seatbelt. Cor turned his head slightly, expecting Ignis to get out of the car. He was NOT expecting the younger man to lunge across the seat, crushing their lips together in a clumsy kiss.

Cor opened his mouth in surprise and Ignis took the opportunity to dart his tongue into Cor’s mouth. Cor moaned in shock when Ignis palmed his thigh, fingers grazing his quickly hardening cock.

“God, when you decide to go for something you just go for it, don’t you?” Cor gasped. Ignis pulled back slightly, lips kiss swollen and slick with spit.

“Is that a problem… _Professor_?” Ignis asked, grinding his hand into Cor’s groin. Cor’s hips bucked into Ignis’ hand.

“No, not a problem at all. Not sure we should do this in a car.”

“I want to earn what you’ve given me,” Ignis said, deft fingers undoing Cor’s fly. He smirked against Cor’s jaw when he realized the older man only wore a pair of silk briefs. He brushed his knuckles over the very prominent length, thumb grazing the mushroomed head. Cor groaned, his head snapping back against the headrest. 

“Been a while, has it?” Ignis said, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband of Cor’s briefs to touch that hard and hot cock.

“God, you are single minded when you get going,” Cor groaned, eyes fluttering closed as Ignis gave him a good stroke.

“It’s how I got through my studies in under three years,” Ignis whispered in his ear. He could just see Cor’s dripping slit in the diffuse light from the streetlamp, but from what he could see it was beautiful. He wanted to taste it.

Now that he had decided to do this, he had no hesitation. They were both adults and Cor was no longer his professor. The man had given him a lot of money and Ignis wanted to do something for him in return.

Ignis wriggled his hips, shifting in the front seat and laying across the center console. He wrapped one hand around Cor’s impressive girth and lowered his head. He brushed his lips over Cor’s dripping slit, tongue flicking out to taste. Cor let out a shout, grabbing the ‘oh shit’ handle above his door. He watched in undisguised awe as Ignis’ head bobbed on his cock, that hot, wet mouth positively sinful around him. 

Yes, it had been quite a while for Cor and he wasn’t going to last. 

He buried his fingers in Ignis’ hair, hips moving slowly. Ignis pulled off, spit dripping down his chin.

“You can fuck my face, Professor.”

“Fuck,” Cor groaned, watching as Ignis hovered above his dick, mouth open and waiting. Cor’s restraint was only so good and all it took was one saucy wink from the minx and he snapped. He buried his fingers in Ignis hair and snapped his hips up, driving his length into that hot mouth. Ignis moaned lewdly, rolling his eyes to watch Cor’s face. 

The dick in his mouth was divine; it’d been too long since Ignis had been able to do this and he’d nearly forgotten how much he loved having a fat cock in his mouth. His tongue ran over Cor’s glans, driving into his slit and running over the prominent vein on the underside of his dick.

“Ignis,” Cor gasped, trying to pull the man’s head off him before he blew his load. Ignis mock glared at him and buried his nose in the curls at Cor’s base, relaxing his throat and fondling Cor’s balls.

Cor bellowed, hips snapping up. His cock pulsed and Ignis swallowed convulsively around him, swallowing his bitter seed with no problem. Once Ignis was sure he was finished, he pulled off, opening his mouth to show Cor the spunk pooled on his tongue. Cor stared at him, breathing hard as Ignis swallowed and licked his lips.

“I’m free on Saturday if you are,” Ignis said, smirking at the thunderstruck look on Cor’s face.

Cor tried to get his brain working correctly. The last thing he had expected was Ignis to give him a very nice surprise blowjob.

“I’ll buy dinner,” Cor said, his voice slightly strangled.

Ignis smiled, kissing the corner of Cor’s mouth.

“Thank you. You have my email. Let me know what time is good for you.”

Ignis grabbed his bag and got out of the car, his cock very obviously straining against his pants. He winked at Cor and shut the door, sauntering to his apartment. 

Cor sat in the parking lot for a solid ten minutes, gathering himself.

Ignis couldn’t help the smile that spread his face as he watched the car leave. He touched the stack of bills and then his lips. Yes, he would earn this money from Cor, and he’d enjoy every moment of it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bang, and then oops! They caught feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this. It was originally supposed to be a one shot but oh well. 
> 
> not beta-ed

Saturday rolled around and found Ignis waiting for Cor at the curb. Cor pulled to a stop in front of him, the car gleaming in the late afternoon light. Ignis opened the door and dropped into the seat, flashing Cor a winning smile.

“Good evening, professor.”

“You sucked my dick. For the love of god don’t call me that.”

Ignis laughed, buckling his seatbelt. “As you prefer, Cor.”

“We’re going to Harborview Lights,” Cor said, pulling into the street. Ignis arched his eyebrow. That was one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. “I can afford it.”

“I’m not going to complain,” Ignis said with a shrug. “I’m not sure I’m dressed well enough.”

Cor glanced at Ignis. The younger man wore dark slacks and a purple leopard print shirt. His hair was styled and Cor had to admit he looked good.

“You’re dressed fine.”

Ignis’ lips curled in a smile. He let his eyes roam over Cor. He couldn’t deny that he was excited. After blowing Cor in the car, all his old fantasies about being taken from behind over the professor’s lectern were quickly revived. If he’d gone into his apartment and stood at the window and rubbed one out, it was between him and the wall.

Cor pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant, turning the car off. He got out and was around the side of the car to open the door for Ignis before the younger man could finish unbuckling his seatbelt.

Ignis arched his eyebrow as Cor helped him from the car, letting the older man tuck his hand into the crook of his elbow. Ignis’ cheeks flushed slightly; this was starting to feel more like a date than a hookup.

Ignis wasn’t sure what to think of that. Cor never seemed to be lacking in the relationship department. He couldn’t deny the flutter in his stomach as Cor gave his name to the host and they were immediately led to a quiet corner. The table had a tall candle in the center of it and distinctly romantic air.

Ignis sat across from Cor, smiling at him as the waiter gave them menus. Cor ordered a bottle of wine without looking, nodding his thanks to the waiter. Ignis looked at the menu, barely controlling his reaction to the outrageous prices.

He had never eaten at Harborview Lights before, and looking at the menu he remembered why.

“The steak is great,” Cor said, not bothering to look at the menu. “And the fresh fish is better than anywhere else in the city.”

Ignis hummed, eyes moving over the menu. He was looking for the cheapest option.

“Get whatever you want.”

Ignis rolled his eyes at Cor. “Are you a mind reader now?”

“No. But I did see the way your eyes bugged out at the prices. I’m old, not an idiot.”

“You’re not old. You’re just an outstanding vintage.”

Cor snorted. “Wow. Just for that I’m ordering you the most expensive thing on the menu.”

“You don’t have to,” Ignis said. 

“Just order whatever you want, Ignis.”

“Aye aye, sir,” Ignis drawled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he watched Cor’s reaction to being called sir.

“You are a menace,” Cor said, plastering a smile on his face as the waiter returned with their wine. Cor was very glad that the table hid his growing chub. 

Cor gestured for Ignis to order first, sitting back as the young man ordered salmon over rice pilaf and a salad. Cor ordered his usual steak and baked potato, thanking the waiter and handing the menus back. Ignis sipped the wine, humming at the taste.

“This is quite good,” Ignis said. He could admit that he enjoyed a glass of wine occasionally, although more often than not it came out of a box.

They kept the conversation safe over dinner; Cor asked about Ignis’ thesis, Ignis asked about his students and classes. By the time Cor ordered them a slice of cheesecake to share, Ignis was rubbing his foot up and down Cor’s calf.

Cor shuddered, trying not to let the man know how he was responding to it. Judging by the smirk on Ignis’ face, the younger man knew exactly what he was doing.

“You really don’t mess around when you decide you want something,” Cor said, voice rough as he watched Ignis lick the spoon.

Ignis set the spoon down, letting his foot drop. “I can stop if you wish. I will not deny that I’ve long found you attractive. If you are uncomfortable with me being this forward, I can desist. I know we are in this arrangement because I need money, but I firmly believe that as consenting adults we can both enjoy ourselves. Am I mistaken?

“No, you’re not,” Cor said slowly. “I guess it just took me by surprise. We’ve never had much interaction outside of the classroom, and given how awkward it was when we met for coffee I guess I’m just surprised at how quickly you threw yourself into this.”

Ignis hummed, sipping his wine. “As I said, I thought you were attractive since the moment I saw you. I will admit to using you in some rather raunchy fantasies. Yes, I was uncomfortable at first. Not only did the man I decided to meet from the hookup site end up being someone I knew, but a man that I had fantasized about for years. It made me rather tense at first. You didn’t have to give me that money. I hadn’t even done anything for you and yet you just handed over the money. So yes, part of it is that I want to earn that money, but the other part is simply that I want to have sex with you.”

Cor stared at Ignis, taking in what he said. Cor remembered the first day he saw Ignis in his military history lecture; the young college student had instantly caught his eye, sitting next to a big tattooed guy. Ignis had been an exemplary student to no one’s surprise. What had surprised Cor was how quickly the young man worked his way into Cor’s fantasies. It was Cor’s policy not to jack off while reading a student’s paper, but he’d done it more than once to Ignis’. Cor had only gotten evidence of his release on Ignis’ paper once, and had quickly covered it with a coffee stain.

“I just want to make sure you’re doing this because you want to, not because I handed you money.”

“I want to do this, Cor.” Ignis leaned forward, green eyes locked on blue over the candle. “I want your dick in my ass. I want to scream your name as you make me come. At first it was the money, but having sex with you won’t be a hardship.”

Cor nodded, quickly waving the waiter down to pay the bill. He tipped well, aware of Ignis’ foot on his calf again. Cor tucked his card back into his wallet and stood up, tucking Ignis’ hand back into his arm. They walked to the car, Ignis easily keeping up with Cor’s long strides.

“Excited, are we?” Ignis asked as he got in the car.

Cor threw himself into the driver’s seat, the car roaring to life. 

“You think you’re the only one that’s fantasized about this?” Cor said gruffly, pulling onto the street.

Ignis rested his hand on Cor’s thigh, feeling the hard muscle under his fingers. Cor sucked in a deep breath through his nose, leg tensing under his hand. 

“We can get a hotel or go to my house,” Cor said. 

“Wherever you’re more comfortable,” Ignis said, drawing his hand back. He needed to behave, damn it, even if he wanted to straddle Cor and ride him into the heated leather seat of the car.

Cor glanced at him, eyes drawn to the bulge in Ignis’ pants. Ignis smiled blandly at him, arching his back slightly to display it just a bit more prominently. Cor huffed, turning towards his house.

He wanted to take Ignis on his bed, not some random hotel bed where god knew how many people had had sex in.

Ignis watched the increasingly nice houses flash by, excitement and nervousness growing. Finally, Cor pulled in front of a wrought iron gate and reached out, punching in a code. The gate opened and Cor drove through. Ignis watched the gate close behind them and turned to face the front.

“I didn’t realize being a professor paid so well,” Ignis said, staring at what could easily be called a mansion in front of him.

Cor snorted. “It doesn’t. I got this when I retired from the Army. Did some things, got some hush money, figured I deserved a nice house.”

“Indeed,” Ignis murmured, getting out of the car when Cor parked in a large garage.

Cor took Ignis by the hand and led him into the house proper. “I can give you a tour—”

Ignis slammed his lips against Cor’s, grinding his stiff length against his thigh.

“Or we can head straight to the bedroom,” Cor said.

“Bedroom,” Ignis purred, shoving Cor’s dinner jacket off.

“Bedroom.”

Cor bit Ignis’ lip, fingers fumbling at his shirt buttons. Cor half led the way to his bedroom, hands all over Ignis as they finally reached his bed. Ignis fell backwards across the dark blue sheets, shirt half open and framing his chest perfectly.

Cor stared down at him, panting. He pounced, crushing their lips together. Ignis moaned, opening his mouth to Cor’s assault, their tongues sliding against each other’s. Cor’s fingers run over his chest, tweaking Ignis’ nipples before moving lower. Cor ground his hips into Ignis’, both moaning as their covered cocks rubbed against each other.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” Cor whispered against Ignis’ mouth, sucking on his tongue and grinding their hips together.

“I’ve wanted you to bend me over and fuck me since the moment I heard you speak,” Ignis gasped, arching into him. “You wouldn’t believe how many times I had to hide a stiffy in your class.”

“Why do you think I always stood behind the podium?” Cor said, sitting up and yanking his shirt off. Ignis made a hungry sound, staring at the toned chest in front of him. It was so much better than any of his fantasies and he wanted to _touch_.

Cor groaned as Ignis reached up and palmed his pecs. Ignis grinned, loving the feel of the hard muscle beneath his hands. He could feel Cor’s heart beating a mile a minute and he loved that it was because of him.

Ignis sat up and tossed his own shirt aside, the purple leopard print joining Cor’s on the floor. Cor stared at Ignis, narrow and built and bloody perfect. Cor pushed him back down and dragged his teeth over Ignis’ jaw, kissing down the column of his throat to his collarbones, drifting lower until he took one of Ignis’ nipples into his mouth.

Ignis cried out, arching into his former professor. Cor pressed his teeth against Ignis’ skin, delighting in the taste of his flesh. He licked his way over to the other nipple; it certainly wouldn’t do to neglect one in favor of the other. They were both magnificent nipples. 

Ignis moaned and writhed, burying his fingers in Cor’s hair. Cor smirked, biting his way down Ignis’ stomach. He nosed at the younger man’s covered groin, inhaling the musk of Ignis. If he could bottle that smell he’d keep it locked away just for him, pour it on himself and roll in it.

Deft fingers quickly undid Ignis’ pants, revealing a pair of black lace panties.

Cor’s breath caught in his throat and he stared. He could see the outline of Ignis’ dick, barely contained by the too small panties. The head of Ignis’ cock peeked out from behind a pink bow, red and weeping.

“Did you wear these for me?” Cor asked, voice rough. He sat up and pulled Ignis’ pants down, leaving him in nothing but his socks and those panties.

“Maybe,” Ignis whispered. “Or maybe I always wore them to your class. I’ve always worn them for you.”

“Fuck,” Cor said, grazing that beautiful cock and grinning when it jumped at his touch.

“Too many clothes,” Ignis said, tugging at Cor’s pants. Cor quickly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, kicking them down. Ignis stared at those strong thighs, boxers very obviously tented. 

Ignis swallowed, eyes locked on that rather large tent. He reached out and hooked his thumbs on the waistband, meeting Cor’s eyes as he slowly pulled them down and freed his cock.

Ignis groaned with need; it was so much better than his dirtiest fantasies. Cor was thick, wider than anyone Ignis had been with before. His head peeked out from the foreskin, precome weeping down the long, hard length of him. He had seen it before, but it had been in the dim light of the parking lot and still half covered by Cor’s pants. Ignis had been so eager to get his lips around it he really hadn’t taken the moment to just _look_. 

Ignis reached out and wrapped his hand around Cor’s girth, stroking slowly. Cor’s head fell back, a moan tearing from his throat as Ignis started to drag his hand up and down his cock. 

“How do you want to do this?” Cor asked, hips snapping into Ignis’ hand. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

“You inside me,” Ignis said, spreading his legs. 

“What position?” Cor grumbled, barely coherent.

“I’ve always imagined you taking me from behind,” Ignis admitted.

“On your hands and knees,” Cor ordered. Ignis let go of his cock and flipped onto his stomach, rising to his hands and knees. He shook his lace covered ass in Cor’s face, crying out in pleasure when Cor lightly smacked his cheek.

Cor leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom and lube. Ignis turned his head, locking eyes with Cor.

“I’m clean,” Ignis said. 

“So am I,” Cor said slowly.

“Then I want you to breed me, as they say in the porn industry. Let me feel you fill me up.”

“Jesus Christ,” Cor said, tossing the condom back as fast as he could. He ran his hands over Ignis’ ass, grabbing those tight globes and squeezing. Ignis moaned, rocking into his hands. Cor grabbed the edge of the panties and pulled them down, hooking them under Ignis’ balls.

He took a moment to admire those hanging orbs, reaching up to fondle them. Ignis moaned, spreading his legs wider. Cor could see a line of precome dripping from Ignis’ slit to his bed and his own cock twitched. He grasped Ignis’ buttcheeks and spread them, staring at his puckered rim.

“Fuck,” Cor said again. He lowered his face and ran his tongue around Ignis’ entrance, grinning at the frantic moaning coming from his partner. He drove his tongue into Ignis’ heat, swirling it around his inner walls as deep as he could.

Cor pulled back, lazily licking Ignis’ hole. “Feels like you prepped yourself.”

“I did,” Ignis gasped, back arching as Cor dove back in, eating him out like a starving man.

“Tell me,” Cor commanded, voice making Ignis quiver.

“I stretched…oh god, I stretched myself on my favorite dildo before dinner,” Ignis cried. “I imagined that it was you…oh, _YES_! it was you…bending me over your desk in your office…fuck, that feels good, and I rode that thing.”

“Did you come?”

“Yes!” Ignis nearly screamed. He’d always been weak for being eaten out, and Cor was very, very good at it. His cock pulsed, still in its lace trap. Cor reached up between Ignis’ legs, fondling his balls and ignoring his aching cock while he licked, sucked, and kissed Ignis’ asshole.

Cor dragged his fingers from Ignis’ balls to his hole, plunging one in alongside his tongue. Ignis keened, fisting the sheets and humping the air. He was desperate for friction, for pressure against his throbbing dick. He was also desperate to have Cor’s fat cock in his ass, spreading his pucker and shoving deep inside him.

Ignis felt a second finger push into him, Cor’s tongue lapping at his rim as he scissored his fingers apart. Ignis moaned, legs trembling as he tried to keep himself up. 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry,” Ignis cried.

“Patience,” Cor said, slipping a third finger in. He knew he was well endowed and wanted to make sure Ignis was properly stretched for him. He hooked his middle finger, searching for that spot that would make Ignis see stars.

Ignis screamed his name, spunk erupting from his slit. It pushed through the lace of his panties, falling to Cor’s pillows in white ribbons. Cor grinned, brushing that spot again and thrusting his fingers into Ignis’ quivering hole.

“That was nice,” Cor said, slowly dragging his fingers free of Ignis’ body.

Ignis whined, still on his hands and knees. “Please,” Ignis moaned. His glasses were askew on his face, cheeks flushed with sweat.

Cor grinned, sitting back and grabbing the lube. He squirted a fair amount into his palm, stroking his cock. He moaned at the soft glide, eyes locked with Ignis’. He put more lube on Ignis’ spit slicked hole, smirking as it tightened at the cool liquid.

“Ready?” Cor asked, rearing up behind him. He kept one fist on Ignis’ hip, the other around his dick. 

“Please,” Ignis said, gripping the headboard in front of him.

He felt the fat head of Cor’s cock press against his slick hole, pressure building until his body gave in and swallowed Cor’s head. They both moaned, Cor grasping Ignis’ hips.

“God, you’re so much better than I imagined,” Cor said, rolling his hips and pushing in slowly. Ignis’ limp cock gave an interested twitch and Cor finally freed it from the panties, pulling down the front to join the back of the panties hooked under his balls. It made a perfect little sling for Ignis’ balls, delightful pressure on them as Cor started to move.

Cor kept the pace agonizingly slow, purposely nudging Ignis’ prostate with every slow thrust. He stared at the expanse of Ignis’ back, finally leaning over and kissing one of his freckles. 

Ignis moaned, rocking back onto the thick cock that speared him. How many times had he fantasized about Cor being inside him? It was so much better than anything his brain had come up with. 

Cor reached around and wrapped his large hand around Ignis’ cock, stroking in time with his slow thrusts. Ignis keened, fire running through his veins, spreading from every spot that Cor touched.

Cor picked up his pace, grunting as he drove into Ignis’ tight heat. He listened to the music of their skin slapping together, moaning Ignis’ name as the younger man’s walls fluttered around him.

“You sure you want this inside you?” Cor grunted, bent along Ignis’ back to whisper in his ear.

“Yes!” Ignis cried out, back arching as Cor started slamming into him as hard and fast as he could. He could feel Cor’s cock pulsing inside him, his walls stretched around that hot shaft.

“Ignis!” Cor yelled, driving his cock in as deep as he could. Ignis moaned as Cor emptied himself into him, painting his inner walls with seed. Cor stroked Ignis’ length faster and faster until Ignis shouted his name to the ceiling, coming for a second time.

The two collapsed, Ignis barely managing to miss the puddle of come beneath him. They lay there panting, skin flushed. Cor slowly pulled out of him, watching avidly as Ignis’ hole clamped down to keep his seed in.

Cor rolled to his feet and staggered to his bathroom, coming back moments later with a warm, wet washcloth. He carefully wiped Ignis down, and then himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, loose and relaxed.

“I do hope that was worth the thousand dollars,” Ignis drawled, taking his glasses off for a moment.

Cor snorted. “Oh, that was worth so much more.”

FFXV

It became a habit. Ignis needed money and he’d call Cor. They’d fall into bed together and the next morning Ignis would be back at class with his wallet a little fatter. He quit both jobs, focusing on his studies.

He often found himself daydreaming about Cor. At first, it was the sex; the same kind of fantasies he’d had as an undergrad, only now he had concrete proof of how well Cor Leonis was hung. 

At some point, Ignis realized that the fantasies shifted. He still imagined the amazing sex, but he also imagined waking up next to Cor, cooking breakfast with him, kissing him in front of everyone once he got his Master’s degree. 

Ignis dropped his pencil with a curse. At some point, he’d fallen in love with Cor.

FFXV

Cor wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on pretending he was only interested in Ignis for his body. Yes, the sex was outstanding, but he wanted more. He craved his companionship, his love.

Cor groaned, burying his head in his hands. He shoved the papers he was grading away, dragging his nails over his scalp. 

He was in love with Ignis. What had started as a mutually beneficial relationship had turned into him wanting a full relationship.

He looked up at the knock on his door and tried to smooth his hair back.

“Enter.”

His mouth fell open when Ignis walked in, shutting the door behind him with a snap. Ignis sat down across from Cor, staring at his hands.

“Ignis,” Cor whispered.

“I wanted to know if you’d like to go to dinner with me,” Ignis said, looking up.

Cor frowned. They usually did dinner before sex; Cor enjoyed spoiling Ignis, even if it was only for the sex.

“You know neither one of us have time for sex tonight,” Cor said slowly.

“I know,” Ignis said. “I’m not asking for sex. I’m asking if you’d like to go to dinner. With me. On a date.”

Cor blinked in surprise, staring at Ignis in silent shock. 

Ignis flushed, dropping his eyes. “I know we’ve had this arrangement for a year, but I would very much like to go on a real date with you, if you’re interested.”

Cor stood up and walked around his desk, pulling Ignis to his feet. He cradled Ignis’ cheek, staring into the green eyes he’d come to love so much.

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

Ignis smiled, leaning into the touch. “How does coffee sound? I’m buying.”

“I like the sound of that. The Wayfaring Stranger near the university work for you?”

Ignis kissed Cor’s palm. “I can be there at five thirty.”

“Good. I look forward to it,” Cor said, pressing a chaste kiss against the corner of Ignis’ mouth. He couldn’t stop grinning the rest of the day and he was pretty sure he terrified at least one class of freshmen.

That evening, Cor walked up to The Wayfaring Stranger, eyes drawn to a man leaning against the wall. He smiled, remembering meeting Ignis in this very spot a year earlier. Ignis met his eyes and pushed off from the wall, walking up to him.

Cor pulled him against him and kissed him soundly, right there on the sidewalk. Ignis smiled into the kiss, holding Cor tightly. Ignis pulled back, staring up into Cor’s eyes.

He saw his future in Cor’s eyes, and he couldn’t wait to explore it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a short one shot about Cor masturbating while grading Ignis' paper. You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795261)
> 
> comments and kudos are love!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get the next part up asap.
> 
> comments and kudos are love.


End file.
